


Things To Fix

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [140]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark Sides are friends, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Pre-Episode: Can LYING Be Good??, Roman eavesdrops, established Royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompts: How about a h/c fluff fic where sometime between AA and CLBG Roman spots Virgil hanging out with Janus and Remus and spies on them | And Virgil is basically like "and I'm worried that if they find out I still talk to you guys, they'll think I'm still Dark or am betraying them or something" And Remus and Janus ruffle his hair and go "Well if they do, then they can suck it up, we were your family first and they didn't like you!" | And Roman is ashamed that they were right and makes it up to Virgil AND “My best wasn’t good enough.” + Royality
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Things To Fix

Roman is just wandering around in the space they’ve created as their shared home when he feels it. Between the kitchen and the couch there’s a little thrill of cold, of sensitivity, and his heart races ever so slightly. It’s not from Thomas, not exactly, but there’s definitely something up with Virgil somewhere, and since they’re trying to be friends now he figures this is a great moment to try and help. 

The only place Virgil ever hangs out is his... room. Oh, okay, not there. Roman tries again, in the living room, the balcony, the others’ rooms, until there’s really only one place left to check. If he hadn’t searched quite literally every other spot in their vague and imaginary home then Roman wouldn’t even consider the thought, but the Dark Sides’ section of the subconscious is his only remaining destination if he wants to help Virgil. 

And following on from that thought; if Virgil is feeling bad and he’s with the Dark Sides? Then Roman has to go save him!

Katana in hand, Roman descends into the darkness, following a set of stairs that just conveniently appear at his feet. They stop after a few steps and drop him to the floor of a cool corridor, further back in the mind than he usually goes and rarely touched by the light of Consciousness. He takes stock, seeing the faint glow of something down the end and tiptoeing towards it. A door awaits him, opened just a crack, and through it-

\- Through it is Virgil. And he’s not alone. 

Roman is a heartbeat away from charging in, sword raised, to demand the safe return of his newest friend, when his eyes catch on another surprise waiting within the room beyond. There are three mugs on the coffee table in front of the room’s inhabitants. Three themed mugs. One black and yellow, one black and green and the other... black and grey, though there’s a smudge of purple to it now. 

“It would be so bad,” he hears Virgil sigh as his mind whirrs in confusion. “I trust them, I guess, but I don’t know if they could handle it. I just don’t _know_.”

“You have to stay safe.” Deceit’s voice makes Roman flinch back, hiding behind the door where they can’t see him. He’d forgotten for a moment, that he was in the lair of his enemies down here. But the tone Deceit is using isn’t one that computes with ‘enemy’. Weird. “But we’ll be here for you, if you need us. No matter what, alright?” 

Remus chimes in. “And we’ll take them all down if we need to! Thomas could use a little change of pace!”

Roman waits for Virgil to protest, to proclaim their sentiments stupid and dangerous and wrong and _bad_. But he just chuckles. When Roman peers back around he sees Virgil leaning into the two sides sandwiched around him and smiling fondly at Remus while he gets his hair ruffled. 

It makes Roman’s chest hurt a bit. 

“Well I should go, anyway. If they found me down here, who knows what they’d think? What they’d _do_. I’ve only just managed to prove I’m not the villain, and it took...”

“Too much,” Deceit murmurs, folding Virgil into a warm hug. “Far too much. Stay a while longer, we never see you for long. They can learn to share.” 

“... A few more minutes can’t hurt.”

Roman _flees_. 

He makes his way back up to the light, to his own home, to his room, and he flings himself onto his bed to process what just happened. What _did_ just happen? Think logically... but he can’t! He’s too upset. 

Did Virgil really worry about them hurting him? That was bad! They wouldn’t do that! 

Even if they found out he hung out with the villains? The bad guys? The Dark Sides? Who he was... friends with?! 

“Pat,” Roman whispers miserably, waiting for the telltale swell of warmth that accompanies his favourite person in the whole world (apart from Thomas of course). “I feel bad.”

It takes a few minutes to explain to Patton what he’d seen, as concisely as possible without (too much) exaggerating. 

“Oh, Roman...” Patton murmurs, chewing uncertainly on his lip. He’s as torn as the other side, clearly, and they curl up together under Roman’s luxurious bedsheets for comfort. “I don’t know. He was just hanging out? That’s... we can deal with this! As long as they don’t come talk to Thomas then I’m sure it’s fine. You said he seemed scared?”

“Yeah.”

“Of us?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” Patton cuddles closer, clinging tight to Roman. “That’s... really sad.”

“I thought we were good now! I tried to be friends, to be nice and kind and... My best wasn’t good enough, I guess. How did I fail so badly?”

Patton shifts around, catching his face in his hands and drawing his gaze. “You didn’t. Or, you didn’t alone. We’re all a little responsible for this. But we can try extra hard from now! Maybe... maybe we can have the others up for a movie night. Just once. Not with Thomas, but if it helps Virgil...”

“I suppose. Maybe tomorrow I’ll talk to him. We can watch Disney together, hang out, it’ll be nice. That... that counts right?”

“It counts, sweetheart,” Patton promises, kissing his cheek gently. “You do that, and I’ll send the invites and talk to Logan and... we can fix this.”

Roman smiles, closing his eyes to try and relax for a nice shared nap at least. Inwardly he thinks, yes. I can fix this. 


End file.
